Misteri Gadis Cilik
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Hyourinmaru sedang menjaga apotek keluarganya ketika seorang gadis cilik aneh datang. Mulanya ia merasa kesal, tapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu. sayangnya gadis itu memiliki sebuah rahasia yang cukup mengagetkan Hyou. RnR please...


**MISTERI GADIS CILIK**

Disclaimer : Bleach bukan punya saya, tetapi punya om Tite Kubo. Kalau punya saya, Ulquiorra sama Kaien udah saya hidupin lagi.

"HYOURINMARU, tolong jaga toko, ya! Ayah mau pergi dulu ..." Ayah berpesan demikian padaku sebelum meninggalkan apotek.

"Ayah, kenapa tidak tutup saja? Kan' sudah malam." ujarku seraya menatap cemas jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 24 malam.

Ayah menatapku tajam. Dua alis tebalnya menyatu bagaikan elang yang membentangkan sayapnya dan siap mematukku, membuatku untuk sesaat merasa bergidik. Aku bisa tahu kalau Ayah tidak suka kalau aku melalaikan tugas untuk menjaga apotek ini.

Beliau pergi tanpa berkata apa-apa padaku. Membuatku bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ibu yang melihat kebingungan di wajahku berkata dengan bijak menasihatiku.

"Kau kan' tahu sendiri kalau pasien yang membutuhkan obat bisa datang tanpa disangka-sangka. Kenapa kau tidak bersabar saja?"

"Aku bukannya tidak sabar, Bu," sahutku lesu. "Harusnya kan' Ayah tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku mau ujian. Bagaimana aku bisa berkonsentrasi belajar kalau harus menjaga toko?"

Ibu mendesah perlahan. Beliau sudah cukup tahu karakterku yang seperti ini. Tak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatian kalau sudah terpaku pada sesuatu. Namun, Ibu cukup sabar menghadapi sifatku yang lumayan keras kepala dan menasihatiku dengan penuh senyum.

"Ya, sudah. Kamu belajar sambil jaga toko saja. Begitu lebih baik kan'?"

Aku mengangguk setuju dengan usulan Ibu. Dan aku mulai membaca buku-bukuku. Aku juga membuat ringkasan kecil untuk memudahkanku mengingat pelajaran.

Kupikir, mungkin malam ini bisa kulalui dengan belajar tanpa terganggu ... tapi ternyata, dugaanku itu salah besar.

Seorang gadis kecil, kira-kira berumur 12 tahun, berlari-lari kecil ke arah apotek tempatku berjaga. Wajahnya tampak manis dengan rambut lurus sepinggang (yang anehnya rambutnya berwarna biru pucat), bibirnya yang mungil menyunggingkan seulas senyum.

"_Niichan_! Ada _**Ginger Ale**_ nggak?" tanyanya polos.

Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab atau tidak, karena aku saat ini tengah terpana melihat sosok gadis kecil itu. _Mimpi nggak ya aku?_ gumamku dalam hati.

"_Niichan_! Kok' _Niichan_ bengong? Ada nggak?" rajukan gadis itu langsung membuyarkan lamunanku seketika.

"Oh, eh, ng, anu ..." aku menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan gelisah. "Maaf, Dik! Kamu salah tempat. Di sini tidak menjual minuman seperti itu. Kalau mau mencari minuman di mini market di ujung jalan sana!" aku menunjuk ke arah yang kusebutkan.

Gadis itu mengikuti arah telunjukku. Untuk sementara ia terdiam. Tak lama ia mendesah nafas panjang.

"Ahh, padahal aku sudah capek-capek ke sini," ujarnya yang terdengar seperti keluhan. "Habis, mini market yang lain sudah tutup. Begitu kulihat tempat ini buka, aku langsung ke sini. Ternyata di sini tidak menjual 'itu'! Payah!"

Aku mencoba menjelaskan pada gadis itu dengan sabar. "Dik, ini apotek. Bukan mini market. Jadi kamu tak akan menemukan apa yang kamu cari di sini."

Gadis itu tak mendengarkan ucapanku. Dia malah asyik membaca buku-bukuku dan membolak-balikkan halaman depannya.

"Ng, Hyourinmaru Hitsugaya. _Hyourinmaru_ itu artinya cincin es, kan? Sepertinya cocok dengan sifat _Niichan_ yang serius!" celetuknya polos. Aku langsung tersipu mendengarnya. Ya, tampaknya dia gadis yang biasa-biasa saja! Aku hanya bisa mengangguk malu.

"Aku Yu!" serunya ceria saat menatapku. "Artinya _Bermain_!"

Itulah kali pertama aku bertemu dengan gadis itu. Aku tak menyangka kalau hari-hari berikutnya aku bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu saat tengah malam ketika aku sedang belajar sambil jaga apotek.

***

"HYOU-_NIICHAN_, kenapa _Niichan_ menjaga toko aneh ini?" tanya Yu padaku yang sedang membaca buku pada suatu malam.

"Tempat ini namanya apotek, Yu! Bukan tempat aneh! Ini tempat keluargaku menjual obat-obatan." jelasku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari buku.

"O, memangnya ada obat apa saja di sini?"

"Ya, macam-macam! Ada obat untuk sakit ringan, obat untuk antiseptik dan juga obat keras."

Dahi gadis kecil itu berkerut. "Obat keras? Memangnya _Niichan_ jual racun?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Yu! Obat keras itu adalah obat yang jika salah dalam dosis penggunaaannya bisa mengakibatkan kematian. Misalkan saja obat tidur, obat penurun gula darah dan macam-macam lagi."

Mata gadis itu nampak berbinar dan dengan senyum manisnya dia berkata padaku. "Kalau begitu _Niichan_ bisa membuat obat dong'! Hebat deh'!"

"Ah' aku kan' cuma bisa membuat obat racikan saja! Tidak sehebat ayahku ..."

Nampaknya Yu tidak mendengarkan perkataanku, dia bergumam sendiri seolah tak ada yang mendengarkannya. "Kalau aku ... ingin obat biar awet muda, juga obat supaya aku bisa terbang. Ah' obat tidak bisa mati juga boleh!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Ya, udah! Nanti kubuatkan obat diam dan obat supaya nggak banyak omong!"

Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan khayalannya. Ia tak mendengarkan keluh kesahku.

***

DUA hari kemudian ... Yu datang lagi ke rumahku. Kali ini aku membelikan apa yang diinginkannya, dan gadis kecil itu tampak sangat senang menerimanya. Aku juga amat senang melihatnya.

Jujur saja, aku sangat menyukai Yu seperti adikku sendiri, sebab aku terlahir sebagai anak tunggal. Jadi, aku tak tahu rasanya punya adik, karena itu aku sangat menyukai kehadiran Yu di dekatku. Tapi ...

"Yu ... apa kamu tak bisa datang ke mari siang-siang?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku sudah tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi.

Yu tampak terkejut mendengarnya, tampaknya ia tak begitu paham akan apa yang kukatakan. Aku menjelaskannya pelan-pelan.

"Kalau di siang hari, aku bisa mengajakmu ke pantai atau taman hiburan. Bisakah?"

Tubuh Yu tampak gemetar karena menahan perasaan. Ia menatapku dengan sedih dan berteriak histeris.

"Aku tak akan bisa pergi dengan _Niichan_ pada siang hari!! Kalaupun mau, aku tak akan bisa!!"

Setelah berkata demikian, Yu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa menyadari dompetnya terjatuh. Aku memungutnya, dan membuka isinya. Kulihat kartu pelajar SD di dalamnya dan kulihat nama yang tertulis di kartu itu. Ternyata nama anak itu, "Shirayuki Kuchiki". Dia tinggal tak jauh dari rumahku. Yah, mungkin hanya berbeda beberapa blok saja.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana besok dan mengembalikan dompet itu pada Yu. Siapa tahu aku bisa mengenal gadis kecil itu lebih jauh.

***

KEESOKAN paginya, aku pergi ke alamat yang tertera di kartu pelajar yang ada dalam dompet Yu. Tak sulit menemukan rumah itu karena rumah itu berada di pinggir jalan raya yang lumayan ramai. Meski agak gugup kuberanikan untuk memencet bel.

Sesosok gadis kecil yang sosoknya mirip sekali dengan Yu membukakan pintu. Dan akupun keceplosan memanggilnya Yu. Padahal yang saat ini kulihat adalah sosok gadis kecil yang rambutnya dikepang dua ala gadis desa dan berkacamata tebal.

"Maaf, Anda cari siapa?" tanya gadis kecil itu sopan.

"Kamu ... Shirayuki?" tanyaku ragu.

"Benar, ada apa, ya?"

"Ini dompetmu. Semalam terjatuh." kataku pelan seraya berusaha mengusir kegalauan hatiku.

"Terima kasih."

Aku merasa gelisah, namun aku harus memastikannya di sini sekarang juga. Karena rasa penasaran begitu kuat menguasai pikiranku.

"Kamu, punya adik atau kakak? Namanya Yu," tanyaku hati-hati supaya tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Tidak, saya anak tunggal." jawab Shirayuki pendek.

Bola mataku melotot kaget tak percaya. Tapi, aku tak bisa menanyakan lebih jauh mengenai masalah itu pada gadis yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Yu dan mungkin juga dia tak mengenali diriku. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat dengan tenangnya gadis itu menanyakan namaku dan siapa sebenarnya diriku.

_Apa artinya ini_? aku membatin. _Jadi Yu itu siapa_?!

***

MALAMNYA, tak seperti biasanya ... aku jadi agak takut melihat Yu datang ke arahku. Nampaknya ia mengetahui hal itu, sebab ia berkata dengan dingin kepadaku.

"Jangan memandangku seolah aku ini hantu! Aku ini manusia .... Hanya saja, aku punya penyakit, yang menyebabkanku suka berjalan dalam tidur,"

"_Somnabulist_? Kenapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku mulai merasakan keanehan ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Karena Shirayuki selalu dibebani oleh berbagai macam les dan bimbingan belajar, dia tak pernah merasakan hidup seperti anak kecil pada umumnya. Shirayuki sama sekali tak pernah bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Dan keinginan terpendamnya itu, melahirkan kepribadian yang lain yaitu aku, Yu. Tapi, aku hanya bisa muncul jika Shirayuki tertidur.

"Karena itu, aku hanya ada dan bisa bermain-main pada malam hari. Tadinya kupikir, aku akan sendirian. Tapi, ternyata tidak juga! Kan' sekarang ada Hyou-_niichan_!"

Meski ia terlihat ceria, namun aku merasakan nada suara Yu terdengar sangat sedih. Aku bisa mengerti kalau ternyata gadis sekecil ini sudah mendapat tekanan yang begitu besar dari orang tuanya.

Aku merasa kasihan sekali padanya. Andaikan saja ada yang bisa kulakukan untuknya .... Aku ingin menolongnya semampu yang aku bisa. Karena aku tak bisa membiarkan gadis kecil itu menanggung beban yang lebih berat dari ini.

***

BEBERAPA hari setelah Yu mengatakan rahasianya padaku ... aku diam-diam merasa cemas juga. _Kok' si Yu tumben-tumbenan nggak datang lagi ke rumahku?_

Dua puluh menit lamanya aku menunggu, ternyata gadis kecil itu tak datang-datang juga. _Ah, lebih baik apoteknya kututup saja!_ pikirku seraya membereskan buku-bukuku.

Pada saat itulah aku melihat sosok Yu berjalan terseok-seok ke arahku. Tangan dan kakinya berlumuran darah, dan gadis kecil malang itu terjatuh di hadapanku.

"Yu! Kamu kenapa?!" tanyaku histeris.

"Akhirnya, ayah dan ibuku tahu soal penyakit ini ...." jawab Yu di sela-sela rintihan sakitnya. "Mereka berusaha mengurungku dengan cara mengunci semua pintu dan jendela. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk membukanya dengan paksa. Dan aku melarikan diri dari mereka.

"Sekarang, mereka pasti sedang mencariku! Setelah itu, mereka akan membawaku ke ahli terapi profesional untuk menyembuhkan penyakitku ini! Aku tak mau! Kalau aku sembuh, aku pasti tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dan bermain dengan Hyou-_niichan_! Aku tak mau itu terjadi!!"

Aku memeluk gadis kecil itu erat-erat. _Kasihan sekali gadis ini ...._ pikirku. _Aku harus menolongnya!_ Aku berusaha menenangkan hati gadis itu.

"Kamu tunggu di sini! Aku mau mengeluarkan motor!"

"Hyou-_niichan_ mau mengajakku ke mana?" tanya Yu ingin tahu.

"Aku akan menitipkanmu pada saudaraku untuk sementara waktu. Setelah itu, aku akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar orang tuamu tidak melakukan hal itu lagi padamu! Kau tenang saja, ya?" jawabku tegas.

Yu menunduk sedih. Ia memilin ujung rambutnya dan memelukku dengan erat. Air matanya jatuh berlinangan.

"Andaikan saja ... Shirayuki terus tertidur ...." bisiknya sedih.

Aku bergegas menutup apotek, mengunci semua pintu, dan mengeluarkan motor dari bagasi. Setelah kupastikan semua beres, aku bermaksud mengajak Yu yang masih terduduk di dalam ruangan. Tetapi, alangkah terkejutnya aku begitu melihat gadis kecil itu keluar dari rumahku dan menuju ke arah jalan raya.

"Yu!" panggilku seraya berlari ke arah gadis kecil itu. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya! Mari kita pergi!"

Gadis kecil berambut panjang itu menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ia tampak lemah dan gemetar.

"Kamu siapa? Di mana aku?" tanya gadis itu seolah tak mengenalku.

Mendengar hal itu, aku langsung tersadar kalau yang ada di hadapanku saat ini bukanlah Yu, melainkan _Shirayuki_! Yu pasti sudah terbangun, dan sudah menjadi diri Shirayuki yang pendiam dan tertutup. Shirayuki memintaku untuk membawa pulang dirinya kepada orang tuanya.

Aku masih terpaku di tempatku. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan aku masih terdiam di situ sampai kedua orang tua Shirayuki datang ke tempatku dan langsung membawa pulang gadis kecil malang itu dengan paksa.

***

HHH, aku mendesah panjang lesu. Kayaknya sejak kemarin, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Aku juga berpikir, si Yu habis itu bagaimana ya? Aku agak khawatir juga. Bukan apa-apa, soalnya aku nggak punya adik apalagi adik perempuan. Dengan adanya Yu, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki adik.

Tapi, aku segera tersadar kalau Yu adalah diri Shirayuki yang lain. Dan Yu hanya bisa muncul bila Shirayuki tertidur. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa bersama-sama? Shirayuki tak mengenalku, dan Yu tak bisa berada di dekatku selama Shirayuki masih sadar.

"Aduuh, aku harus gimana doong'?!" teriakku kesal.

Karena bosan, aku jalan-jalan di sekitar halaman rumahku untuk menikmati sinar matahari pagi. Hari Minggu yang cerah, tapi entah kenapa ... rasanya sepi dan sunyi sekali.

Aku baru akan beranjak dari tempatku berdiri ketika kulihat sosok yang tak asing lagi bagiku. Sosok gadis kecil yang ramah dan manis. Roknya yang megar tertiup angin dan melambai-lambai sehingga memberi kesan romantis.

"Yu?! Kamu ...?" aku menatap tak percaya pada apa yang kulihat saat ini. "Apa benar itu kamu?"

"Hyou-_niichan_ ini bagaimana sih'?" Yu merenggut kesal. "Bukankah _Niichan_ yang menginginkan aku datang ke sini siang-siang supaya aku bisa di ajak jalan-jalan? _Niichan_ lupa, ya?"

"Bukan begitu, Yu, " aku agak gugup dan sulit mengatakannya. "Kok' kamu bisa ..."

"Demi _Niichan_, aku akan melakukan apa saja!" Yu langsung memangkas ucapanku. Bibir mungilnya pun menyunggingkan senyum, yang mau tak mau membuatku ikut senyum juga.

Akhirnya aku mengajaknya ke laut. Dan aku tak bisa menduga kalau ternyata dia sangat senang sekali melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Laut biru yang terhampar luas, dengan pasir putih di bibir pantainya.

"Wooow, ini laut, ya? Indah sekali!!" seru Yu ceria.

"Kau suka kan'?"

"Tentu saja! Aku kan' tak pernah melihat pemandangan seindah ini! Apalagi, aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa ke sini lagi!" Yu berjongkok. Ia memainkan air yang sesekali menyapu daratan.

"Dasar bodoh! Tentunya aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu ke sini, supaya kamu bisa melihat pemandangan ini setiap hari!" omelku. Aku merasa tak senang akan apa yang diucapkannya saat ini.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh." ujarnya pelan seraya memainkan kulit kerang dan bangkai bintang laut yang bertebaran di tepi pantai.

Kurasakan nada sedih dalam setiap perkataannya. Namun sebelum aku sempat membalas perkataannya, Yu berkata.

"Selamat tinggal, Hyou-_niichan_ ..."

Lalu tanpa kuketahui bagaimana caranya, Yu menghilang tanpa bekas. Aku mencarinya di sekitar pesisir itu. Namun, sosok Yu tak kunjung aku temukan. Akhirnya aku pulang dengan rasa cemas yang menggumpal di dada.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, Ayah tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arahku. Aneh, ada apa, ya? Kok' nggak biasa-biasanya Ayah terburu-buru seperti sekarang ini? _Pasti ada sesuatu yang gawat_. pikirku.

"Hyou-_chan_, kamu buka kotak obat keras?" tanya Ayah di sela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Aku menggeleng, dan menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ayah memberikan jawaban yang sangat mencengangkan bagiku.

"Obat tidur α (Ayah menyebutkan merek obat tidurnya) kok' tidak ada di tempatnya? Padahal obat itu adalah obat berbahaya yang tak boleh sembarangan diminum. Siapa yang ngambil, ya?"

_Jangan-jangan_ ... aku tak berani memastikan. Namun aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari ke arah rumahnya Shirayuki tanpa memedulikan suara Ayah yang berteriak memanggilku.

Aku sangat cemas sekali pada gadis itu, karena itu aku benar-benar harus menemuinya saat ini. namun apa yang kulihat di rumahnya Shirayuki sore itu sunguh mengejutkan. Di depan rumahnya sudah berkumpul banyak sekali orang dan ada bendera kuning terpasang di sekitar rumahnya.

_Ada apa ini?!_ gumamku perlahan menahan rasa kagetku. Aku segera menerobos kerumunan orang-orang itu untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Pemandangan yang ada di hadapanku ini benar-benar membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Shirayuki Kuchiki, putri tunggal pemilik rumah mewah itu ditemukan dalam keadaan kaku. Diduga ia over dosis obat tidur. Belum jelas apa yang menyebabkannya berbuat demikian, tapi ada yang menduga kalau gadis kecil itu stress berat gara-gara nilainya turun terus.

Dan aku sempat melihat kalau Shirayuki mengenakan baju yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Yu tadi padi juga di tangannya terdapat pasir dan kulit kerang yang tadi diambilnya di pantai. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa Shirayuki melakukan hal itu.

Mungkin hanya aku yang tahu alasannya kenapa. Karena Yu menginginkan dirinya bisa merasakan kehidupan yang normal sebagai anak kecil. Hal itu membuatku kembali teringat pada kata-kata Yu pada saat ia datang ke rumahku dengan tangan dan kaki yang berlumuran darah.

"Seandainya saja ... Shirayuki terus tertidur ...."

Aku menengadah ke arah langit dan menatap awan dengan hampa. Yu ... akhirnya tertidur untuk selamanya ....

**END**

Note: Kok jadi drama gaje gini ya? Saya nggak bakat bikin cerita macam ini. jadi mohon maafkan saya jika ceritanya hancur.

Hyourinmaru : (tiba-tiba dateng sambil ngomel-ngomel) Woi, Author! Kok gue jadi anaknya Toushirou sih?! Ga cocok tauk!

Toushirou : (ngegeplak kepala Hyou) Masih mending jadi anak gue, bukan pembokat gue! Emang lo mau jadi anaknya Yamamoto-_Soutaichou_?

Hyourinmaru : (langsung mengkeret) Ewww, iya deh! masih mending jadi anak elo.

Sode no Shirayuki : (nangis sesengukan) Kok aku dibikin overdosis sih?

Marianne vessalius : (kesel) Mau gimana lagi? Cuma nama kamu yang bisa dipenggal jadi 'Yu', yang lainnya kan ga bisa! Memangnya kamu mau aku bikin Rukia yang overdosis obat tidur?

Sode no Shirayuki : (langsung nangis kenceng) Jangaaaann!! Huueeeee, aku kan sayang sama dia!

Hyourinmaru : (marah dan ngacungin zanpakutou-nya) Berani bener lo bikin Shirayuki nangis!

Marianne vessalius : (nantang) Coba aja kalo lo berani nyebut kata 'Ryusenka' gue lelehin lo!

Hyourinmaru : (balik nantang) Heh, pake apa?! Obor? Ga takut!

Marianne vessalius : (kesel kuadrat) Ya nggak lah! Pake ini! (nunjukkin zanpakutou)

Hyourinmaru : (cengok) apaan tuh?

Marianne vessalius : (ngamuk) Kurang ajar! Dasar naga bloon! Heeeaaaaa, Burn and Destroy him! _Amasunahime_!

Hyourinmaru : (langsung ngacir cari pertolongan)

Toushirou : (sweatdrop) Author, lo demen banget nindas orang ya? Perasaan lo ngancem mulu pake tuh zanpakutou.

Marianne vessalius : (ngasih death glare tingkat tinggi) Gue bukan tukang nindas tauk! Lo-lo aja yang suka bikin gue naik darah! Lo juga mau gue lelehin pake _Amasunahime_, Toushirou? (ngacungin Amasunahime)

Toushirou : (mengkeret ketakutan) Ewww, nggak deh. Makasih ...

Marianne vessalius : Baiklah, seperti biasa saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran.

Sode no Shirayuki : Semoga suka dengan cerita ini! (membungkuk ngasih hormat)

Toushirou : Please Review this Story!


End file.
